


必需用品

by AstoriaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 詹姆是危险分子，计划存在漏洞，而误会导致了尴尬，以及男孩对彼此的探索。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	必需用品

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessary Supplies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319472) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Beta: Theodore

“所以，”詹姆说，显得有些随意过头，“周六是情人节了。”

彼得一动不动，故作神色严肃地冲着他膝盖上的星图眨眨眼。西里斯抬起头，扬起嘴角扯出一个坏笑。

“不行。”莱姆斯尖锐地说，羽毛笔在他手指间颤抖，“想都不要想。”

*

西里斯把书举高了点儿，冲着皱皱巴巴的书页皱眉。

“这时，Beauregard Ploughshot提交了他修改后的的《半人马族隔离条例》，进行第二次审查，”宾斯干巴巴地念着，他摇摆着飘到了窗边，在一小片阳光底下徘徊。“对该提案的第一次听证会造成了半人马族的反叛，威森加摩只能秘密举行第二次听证会。”

西里斯趴在桌子上，他的胳膊蹭在书本上。一开始还挺好的——后来显然在詹姆手里遭受了非书的折磨——西里斯只是让它更皱了，被折起的书角裂痕越来越长，詹姆在那里标注着“ **必需用品！！！** ”

最后一个感叹号竟不可思议地令人焦虑。

接下去是詹姆的日常笔记：天马行空、还没有完全规划好的恶作剧示意图，列出了行军路线、可行的进攻点、可能的侦察点还有可接受的服装。还包括可靠逃跑路线的地图和一份标注了预估时长的详细的行程表。前者用复杂的数字、字母和颜色编码系统，指示了距离、危险因素以及是否存在（或不存在）障碍；后者指出要从格兰芬多到斯莱特林，走猫头鹰棚屋那条路只需要两分钟十七秒。

“条列颁布后，所有半人马都必须转移到魔法部批准的地区，他们被限制在那里。”宾斯顿了顿，飘到西里斯桌子的左边，西里斯挺直了点身子，高高举着课本，他的手腕都开始酸了。“部里批准了三个这样的地区，”宾斯继续讲到，他纤细的手臂指向一张褪色的英国地图，地图上的图钉已经布满灰尘，“其中面积最大的那个，麻瓜们称之为科茨沃尔德。”宾斯又指了指地图，西里斯稍稍放低了课本。他大概是安全的，宾斯甚至都没注意到彼得在打呼噜、麦金农和伯恩斯在传纸条。“这些地区被防御魔法守卫、控制着。”

宾斯飘走了，西里斯的注意力又回到詹姆的计划上去。他伸手拿羽毛笔，匆忙写下他的建议、吐槽和担忧，他的字密密麻麻地被他框起来，挤在一副潦草的杠杆滑轮系统草图，和詹姆对他为什么认为编号3bx5.8的逃跑路线（红色；大礼堂到格兰芬多，经过图书馆，经过有求必应屋）应该重新设计成厨房那条路的冗长解释之间。

西里斯很赞同校服领带和狐媚子蛋的部分。然而，他不赞成巴波块茎脓水，他也想不通为什么这个计划要用上一双菱形花纹的袜子，或者为什么第一个示踪咒得精确在凌晨三点二十一分光着脚施。

他也不明白为什么詹姆想在赫奇帕奇公共休息室正南边十二步的地方装滑轮和杠杆，但有些事还是不要管的好。

*

“莱姆斯。”

“不行。”

詹姆皱着眉，拉了拉莱姆斯的袖子。

“Moony。”

“没门儿。”莱姆斯说，抬起了他的下巴。

詹姆吸了吸鼻子回应他，但莱姆斯坚守阵地。他看得出这个场景，就是决定胜负的时候。只要詹姆想，他就能巧妙地说服别人，但他紧张的手势和娘唧唧的抱怨都没法阻止莱姆斯成为专业殉道者。反正不常成功。莱姆斯有那么几年对付他的经验——他甚至能在 **睡觉** 的时候表现出疲倦、坚韧和长期受苦的样子——然而詹姆只在特殊情况下才会撅嘴撒娇。会没事的，只要莱姆斯坚持自我而詹姆不全力以赴。

“但这是情人节，”詹姆不依不饶。他的手滑下去，莱姆斯的手腕被温暖、汗湿的手环住时摇了摇头。“这是情人节，而且西里斯——”

“不。”莱姆斯再次拒绝，马上挥了挥手想让詹姆走开。詹姆眨眨眼睛，莱姆斯咬着嘴唇，研究起詹姆肩膀后方的的墙壁。他不是没有看过——两套盔甲，一副相当不讨喜的喀耳刻肖像，一条一个世纪前举办的三强争霸赛的冠军吊坠——但莱姆斯还是兴致勃勃地欣赏着，“不行。”

詹姆气呼呼地看着他，莱姆斯把注意力转移到自己的脚上；他看着自己投射在地上的影子，唤起自己最后一丝决心。詹姆是一回事，但西里斯是 **西里斯** 。任何事情只要牵扯到他，莱姆斯没法真正拒绝西里斯，而詹姆恰好知道他的软肋，这一点也不公平。更麻烦的是——詹姆肯定走投无路了，不然他不会这么快就玩阴的。

“来嘛，Moony。”

莱姆斯把手腕从詹姆手里抽出来。“这又不会要你命，”他咕哝着，“就一次，让节日安安稳稳地过去，没有爆炸，或者野生动物入侵，再或者一下子让格兰芬多扣掉两百分。”

“好吧，好吧，”詹姆叹着气说。他的声音听起来似乎很轻松，但他紧绷的肩膀表明他已经准备好进行下一次攻击了。“走吧，变形术要迟到了。”

“噢。”

*

魁地奇场一片漆黑，还他妈该死的冷。

“真的吗？”西里斯问，他的声音颤巍巍的，“粉色？”

“是的，”詹姆点头强调道，把手插进两边腋窝，“非常、非常粉。”

西里斯耸耸肩，“如果你喜欢的话。”风在他们身边呼啸，西里斯听到头顶的横幅和旗帜在风中飘动的声音，看着詹姆的头发试图从一顶可笑的劣质针织帽里跑出来，他相当确定那是彼得的帽子。他又抖了抖，把手指藏进外套袖子里，“那狐媚子蛋呢？”

“噢对，”詹姆回答道，突然听起来很忧郁，“大概算了吧。”

“ **大概** 算了吧？”

詹姆低下头，抓着一边手套猛地把手抽出来，差点打到西里斯的脸。“我们去哪儿搞这些东西？我知道鼻涕虫没有——这些东西跟魔药没什么关系，佐科不卖有毒性的东西给未成年人。”风加倍努力地呼呼狂吹；詹姆鼓着脸颊原地踱步。“这也太愚蠢了，真的。我是说，那就只有一点点毒。”

“哈，”西里斯回答，他哆嗦的牙齿咬住下唇。“我们认识的人里谁已经满17岁了？”

“没有。”

“那……叫什么来着，普维特？”西里斯问，“他够年龄了，而且在佐科工作。”

“我知道，”詹姆严肃地皱眉，“我去的时候他就在那儿。”

西里斯呼了口气，动了动冻僵的脚趾，“然后他不肯卖给你？”

“不，”詹姆回答，“他还没待那么久——可能才一个星期。他不想冒险丢了饭碗。”

“麦金农呢？”西里斯问，“他们不是——我是说，他会卖给她吧。”

“也许会，也许不会。如果她在我被拒绝之后一天就去买狐媚子蛋的话，他可能会起疑心。”詹姆停顿了下，揉了揉鼻子。他的手套是亮蓝色的，上面还点缀着星星；西里斯几乎确信 **这** 是亨利埃塔·伯恩斯的。“另外，如果我们去找她，那她就会 **知道** 了，懂吧？”

“是啊，”西里斯含糊地说。他自己没看出其中的危害——麦金农是个好姑娘；她有足够的幽默感，不是那种告密的小人——但詹姆有时候是个偏执狂。最好别去管他。“噢，Moony怎么说？”

“他说不行，就像我说的那样。”

“噢。”寒风又咆哮起来，西里斯把手塞进口袋里，担忧地瞧着鞋边的一簇湿漉漉的野草。“那就，好吧。”

“很傻？是吧？完全扯淡？”

“是啊。”

他们突然陷入沉默，伴随着魁地奇横幅想要挣脱束缚的声音。詹姆歪了歪头，半笑不笑地说：“应该你去问他。”

“应该吧。”

“别担心狐媚子蛋，”詹姆说，他的笑放大了点，“我会想办法的。”

*

莱姆斯瘫在床上，叹了口气。

他不知道其他人去干什么了，但他现在也不在乎，因为宿舍里安静无人。简直太安静了——就是那种在莱姆斯七岁时总是打破不属于自己的东西，他爸爸用郑重的语气问“上面发生了什么，小伙子？”的那种尖锐可疑的安静——但莱姆斯不打算抱怨。

这是漫长、恼人的一天。莱姆斯本可以好好度过这天，如果不是詹姆坚持要在情人节搞爆炸的话，或者不是他确信他考挂了的算数占卜学，或者没有他和麦格关于詹姆、西里斯以及他们对魔药教室里斯莱特林半身像的过分投入的单方面难熬谈话。更别提他今晚的级长巡逻要和罗西尔搭档，还有晚餐时西里斯引起的骚动。

跳舞的牧羊人馅饼 **是** 挺好笑的，以一种极其乏味的方式，但也造成了三个不幸的结果：一场动乱、拥挤的座位和莱姆斯试图在西里斯 **几乎坐在他大腿上** 的情况下吃饭。

彻底失败的一天，真的，而今天甚至还没有结束——他还得在城堡里逛上两个小时，只有罗西尔作伴——而且他在布丁上桌前就已经硬了。

莱姆斯又伸了个懒腰，耳朵享受着寂静，他把睡裤往下拉，直到他刚好能碰到自己的老二。他慢慢地摸着自己，手指紧握着，拇指划过头部时他呼吸急促。他试着不去想西里斯，但这也是彻底的失败。他闭上眼的时候脑海里浮现出晚餐的画面，西里斯的笑脸和西里斯脖颈的线条。

**西里斯的大腿，温暖紧密地贴着他的。** ****

**西里斯的拇指，在他伸手拿南瓜汁时拂过莱姆斯的** **手腕** **。** ****

**西里斯的嘴唇，笑起来时红润、泛着水光。** ****

西里斯的脸庞，泛着漂亮的粉色，出现在莱姆斯的床幔边。

“我靠！”

“操，操操操——对不起，Moony。”

莱姆斯感觉身上所有的热量都冲到了脸上，他两颊刺痛，发着抖、转过身去背对西里斯，蜷缩起身子，伸手摸索他的毯子。西里斯深吸了一口气，马上往后退了一步，但是他没有离开。相反，他尴尬地站在那里，不停地在双腿之间交换重心，他抓着床单的手紧张、指节泛白。

“好吧，干嘛？”莱姆斯问。他努力压低他的声音，但一开口他的嗓子就背叛了他，他听起来尖锐、有些歇斯底里。“你想干什么？”

“噢，我就是……呃，我在——我一会儿再回来。”

*

“你裤子拉链没拉。”

西里斯的手不由自主地抽动——愧疚地——但当他低头检查时，他发现自己系好了皮带、扣好了扣子，也绝对拉上了拉链。他满怀期待的皱眉换来了一声哼声。

“啊哈，”詹姆坏笑着说，他手掌微曲，挡着他们几乎在共享的烟。几乎。詹姆拒绝还给他，所以也算不上共享。“我猜到了。”

“猜到什么？”

“猜到你丢下我在这等着，你就能去厕所里撸一发。”

西里斯叹了口气，把手塞进口袋里。“我没有。”

“你有，”詹姆坚持道，夹着烟的手危险地挥舞着。“而且早餐时你拉链 **开着** ，所以这就是今天第二次了。今天两次，昨晚也有两次。我听见了，”他在西里斯开口反驳前补充，“你的无声咒烂透了。”

西里斯的脸突然火辣辣地烧起来，他移开目光，斜眼看着树下的一群赫奇帕奇，耸了耸肩。

“那么是谁？”詹姆问。他从墙上挺起身，抓着西里斯的手臂保持平衡，饶有兴趣地看着斯拉格霍恩蹒跚穿过院子。“是谁钻到你内裤里去了？”

“没人，”西里斯咕哝，因为事实—— **我昨晚看见莱姆斯在打飞机而之后我就想把手伸进裤子里** ——他没法说出口。他叹了口气，伸手去拿烟，但是詹姆反应更快，他抓了个空，于是他再次向詹姆的手腕发起进攻，还是只抓到一手空气。“真的没有。”

“行，”詹姆窃笑道，“别告诉我。”

“行，我不会告诉你的。”

詹姆研究了一会儿西里斯，他眯起眼睛，用肩膀撞了撞西里斯的肩膀，想要把烟的滤嘴塞进西里斯嘴巴里。他戳到西里斯的下巴一次、嘴唇两次，然后西里斯骂骂咧咧地把烟一把夺走。

"Git."

"Wanker."

"Tosspot."

" **Wanker** _._ " （注）

烟头渐渐燃尽，西里斯最后吸了一小口，接着把它丢到脚边。烟蒂掉进小水坑里，发出刺耳的滋滋声。

“所以，”詹姆缓慢地说，“关于那些狐媚子蛋。”

西里斯皱了皱眉，“怎么了？”

“毛螃蟹。”

“毛螃蟹？”

“没错，”詹姆点点头，“会超级精彩的。”他笑得很开心，莫名也很疯癫。“你找过Moony了吗？”

“没有，”西里斯回答道，他担忧地咬着下唇。他希望詹姆不会注意到，他又硬了，没有涌向他下半身的血液全部加速冲上他的脸。“没有。”

“没有？”

“我昨晚试过了，但是他——呃，很忙，”西里斯含糊地说，尴尬地扭动着身子。“我想我能晚一点再试试看。”

（注：wanker可以理解成混蛋之类的骂人话，同时wank有打飞机的意思，所以这里詹姆玩了个双关。英国人拿来骂人的词实在太多了… 我想不到更好的译法就保留了原文。）

*

躲着西里斯没有那么难。

起码，不应该那么难——只不过是要频繁地藏进黑暗的角落、去图书馆之类的地方闲逛，莱姆斯对此颇有经验，因为他总是在躲着西里斯。在西里斯睡觉时发出低沉的呼吸声时，在西里斯的头发凌乱却柔软时，在詹姆和彼得像 **看透** 莱姆斯一般对他笑时，在莱姆斯的下半身完全拒绝配合时。

莱姆斯很享受西里斯的陪伴，他口齿伶俐，笑声随意又透露着一丝危险气息，但是有时， **有时** ，他闪亮的双眼和一闪而过的笑容太过了。有时，莱姆斯没法忽视那些从本质上让西里斯那么 **西里斯** 的事情：他靠在墙上时翘着臀部的样子，他说脏话时嘴唇的美好曲线，还有他想引起莱姆斯的注意时拉着莱姆斯袖子的修长手指。

有时，假装西里斯不存在更容易些，而莱姆斯恰好非常擅长假装。不幸的是，假装西里斯没有撞见他半裸着操自己的手超过了莱姆斯的能力范围，所以他只好躲着西里斯，并大致计划躲到下个学期的期中。

这不应该那么难，但是眼下看起来几乎完全不可能。西里斯 **无处不在** 。他出现在莱姆斯所有的藏身地，而莱姆斯两次发现他徘徊在莱姆斯留给紧急情况的几个地方附近。莱姆斯不相信巧合，他也不觉得他出现了幻觉，这就只剩下一种解释：西里斯不想被他躲着。

这个时候，他正尾随莱姆斯来到魔咒教室的走廊——不是跟踪，准确地说，但他没有让莱姆斯离他的距离超过一套或者两套盔甲远。

莱姆斯拐了个弯，挤进往反方向走的一群拉文克劳之中，然后闪身躲进最近的扫帚间里。这是个标准的扫帚间——黑乎乎脏兮兮的，杂乱无章，还不可思议地狭小——莱姆斯投降般叹了口气，他的手臂碰到了什么东西，但是他看不清，他鼻子里吸进了大概一年份的灰尘。他不怎么喜欢扫帚间，这会让他想起蜘蛛。蜘蛛、灰尘，还有奇怪的是，彼得直接用罐子吃的麻瓜沙丁鱼，但莱姆斯不必待太久——不到15分钟就要上魔法史了。

他的手臂又撞到了什么东西，他吓了一跳，踩到了某个软软的、似乎还是湿的东西。他抽出魔杖，想看看他刚刚谋杀了什么，他点亮魔杖，门把手突然摇晃起来，近乎恐怖。

门框外面，西里斯设法摆出一副懒洋洋的样子。

“Moony？”

莱姆斯眨了眨眼，扫帚间似乎突然缩小了。“西里斯。”他的脸在 **烧** 。

“你在——你是——你在干什么？”

“我，我就是——呃，不知道。”

“抱歉，”西里斯咕哝着，他咬着拇指皱了皱眉。“关于，你知道，昨晚。”

莱姆斯拼命不让身体抽搐，但他感觉皮肤在发抖，似乎要抛弃他的身体。“没事，”他马上说，“我们忘了那事吧。”

“嗯，”西里斯喃喃。他的拇指 **还** 在他嘴里。“我试着呢。”

“试着？”莱姆斯追问道，“试着？”

“我不知道，我就是”——西里斯爬进扫帚间，门在他背后猛地关上——“我没法，嗯。”

西里斯靠近了一点。

莱姆斯花了整整一秒钟恐慌。之后，他发现西里斯尝起来像香烟和男孩。

*

莱姆斯的嘴唇温暖湿润完美，西里斯发现亲吻莱姆斯是他作出的最明智的决定，就在他的肩膀被甩到门上时。

“啊，操，”西里斯抽了口气，他弓起身子，疼痛蔓延到他的脖子上了。“梅林的蛋蛋啊，Moony。”

“这算什么？”莱姆斯低声问道。他的嘴唇泛着水光、微微发肿，但他下颌紧绷，脸上腾起一股热量，危险而愤怒。“什么？”

西里斯从喉咙深处小声呻吟着，好像被扼住了脖子。他给不出答案，亲莱姆斯是他一时冲动，他没有想过莱姆斯会怎么反应，而他想要脱口而出的一堆解释不像是莱姆斯会爱听的。

“我想，”西里斯挣扎着开口。 **我一整天都在想你的嘴唇。我可能还想感受你的身体** 。“我想要。”

莱姆斯的嘴唇抿成一条线。“想要什么？我已经够丢脸了——所以你想试着让这更糟？”

“不，” **我想我能试着抚摸你** 。“不是。”

“行吧，”莱姆斯深吸一口气，靠得更近了。西里斯伸出手抓住莱姆斯的胳膊，他的手指缠在莱姆斯的长袍上，但莱姆斯把他甩开了。“让开。”

“什么？”

“我要走了，”莱姆斯快速说道。他的手肘抵在西里斯身侧。“别挡路。”

西里斯探身再次亲吻莱姆斯。尴尬而且无比笨拙，莱姆斯扭头躲开，他的背撞到了墙上。但西里斯更用力地抓着莱姆斯的袖子，抬起头寻找更合适的角度，莱姆斯咆哮出声——低沉模糊——然后推着西里斯的肩膀。西里斯一手伸到莱姆斯的颈后，试图把舌头探进莱姆斯嘴里。

“停下，”莱姆斯说，听起来尖刻、充满怒火，他想要躲开。“这不好玩。”

“是啊，确实不好玩。”西里斯承认道。他应该离开——他们马上就要上课了，莱姆斯还怒气冲天——但西里斯没法停下触碰他的欲望，没法停下抚过莱姆斯耳朵的拇指和拉扯莱姆斯后脑勺柔软的头发。莱姆斯硬了。他们俩都是。西里斯探头去寻找莱姆斯的嘴，但他碰到了莱姆斯的下巴，于是他用嘴描绘过莱姆斯的下颚线。“这不是，开玩笑。”

“停。”他听起来还是很生气，但是轻柔多了，多了一丝鼻息，没那么咄咄逼人。“停下，你和詹姆都应该给我滚蛋。”

“詹姆？”西里斯问，他往后推了一点，皱眉看着莱姆斯，他瞪着眼睛、眼神深邃。“詹姆怎么了？”

莱姆斯绷紧身子，把手臂从西里斯的禁锢中抽出来。“别。别装得像不是他派你来的一样。”西里斯震惊地退后一步，莱姆斯利用这刻又推了一把西里斯，“没搞定狐媚子蛋，是吧？”

“毛螃蟹，”西里斯神游般喃喃道。莱姆斯的嘴唇安静地动着，而西里斯只想咬住他的唇。但相反：“你他妈在说什么？”

“我？ **我** 在说什么？”莱姆斯把手插进头发里，又推了推西里斯。“ **你** 又在干什么？你为什么要出现在这？”

“我想亲你！”

“我不想为了詹姆的娱乐被亲！”

“什么？”西里斯立马问道。“你是不是——你没有——你喝多了吗？”他的老二硬得发 **疼** 。他想要莱姆斯离他更近一点，想把老二压到莱姆斯的屁股上。“叉子又在你的茶里掺了陈年奥格登？”

“没有！是他把你推进扫帚间的！为了他伟大的情人节恶作剧，派你来亲我。”

“他——我不是—— **什么** ？”西里斯抓紧莱姆斯的腰，坚定地把他拉向自己。“情人节是明天，而你”——他快速地在莱姆斯的嘴角落下一个轻吻——“你是个混蛋。”

*

莱姆斯喘息着，大口吸进了混合着灰尘，和皮肤的空气，他的手缠进西里斯的发间。

西里斯说了——坚持说——这不是什么变态的玩笑，而他大概是认真的。大概是真的吧，但是这一切还是那么的不真实。他在一个扫帚间里，而不在魔法史教室里，他的裤子被褪到膝盖附近，西里斯的手环着他的老二。

“操，”西里斯咕哝，莱姆斯只能赞同他。西里斯的手往上滑动，他手腕的抖动 **恰到好处** 。他在莱姆斯腿边摸着自己，屁股缓慢摇摆着，莱姆斯感觉有一股热流冲刷着他的脊椎。“操。”

西里斯吻着他，缓慢湿润又下流，莱姆斯叹息着把自己往西里斯手里送去。他想触碰西里斯，他想探到西里斯的裤子里去，但他似乎没法把手从西里斯的屁股上移开。热，简直太热了——汗顺着莱姆斯的脖子往下流，他头晕目眩，整个人轻飘飘的，他觉得自己已经没法呼吸了。西里斯转了转身，压向莱姆斯，莱姆斯把他拉近，嘴唇压上西里斯的脖子。

“我一直在想，”西里斯说，他的声音低沉沙哑，舌头描绘着莱姆斯的耳朵。“自从我昨天看见你，你在——你看起来那么——我就一直在想着你自慰。”

西里斯用牙齿擦过他的皮肤，找到了他耳朵下敏感的一点，莱姆斯呻吟出声，他随着西里斯的动作晃动着下身，强迫自己的手配合。他一手滑过西里斯的屁股，在他们俩紧紧靠在一起的身体间摸索着，但他笨拙颤抖的手指没能抓住西里斯的拉链。西里斯呻吟着——安静窒息般的声音，就冲着莱姆斯的下颌——然后莱姆斯按着西里斯的头让他们嘴唇相接，用手掌按压着西里斯的下身。

“噢， **噢** 。”西里斯愣住了，触电般的颤抖流向他的四肢，他在莱姆斯下身运动的手突然变得笨拙。“Moony。”

莱姆斯把西里斯拉得更近，一手探进西里斯的衬衫下面，一手握住西里斯的老二。西里斯挺起胯把自己推进莱姆斯手中。西里斯裤子拉链的金属齿摩擦着莱姆斯的皮肤，但莱姆斯只是加大了手上的力量。他急促的呼吸表明他已经迫不及待，莱姆斯战栗着，西里斯握着他的手收紧了一点，他从喉咙深处发出呻吟。

西里斯的手快速有力地滑过他，莱姆斯感觉大脑当机，破碎地喊着西里斯的名字，他眼前的世界突然变得灰白闪烁。

“操，”西里斯睁大眼睛，他笨手笨脚地拉着他的拉链，指尖颤抖。“Moony。”

莱姆斯笑了，“我还是会说这是你盛大情人节恶作剧的一部分。”

“滚蛋，”西里斯回敬道，摸索着莱姆斯的手。“我想要你摸我。”

*

他们打开门时，彼得正在门外等着他们。他带着微微惊恐的的表情，双手死死抓着地图。

“我们得走了，”他宣布，听起来非常、非常绝望。“马上。”他摊开地图指着走廊。“拉文克劳食物中毒了。”

西里斯不确定他该说些什么。“哪个？”他最后问道，“布特？曼森？帕蒂尔？”

“不，拉文克劳，”彼得耐心地解释，“所有人，包括费力维。”

“什么？”莱姆斯问，同时西里斯说：“我以为他弄不到狐媚子蛋。”

“ **恶作剧完毕** 。”彼得把地图折起来，答道，“他确实没有。”

“但是毛螃蟹不能——”

“——他发现鱼鳃草可以代替，”彼得解释。“看起来还很像生菜。我想不明白他是怎么偷偷摸摸把鱼鳃草夹进所有三明治里的。”

“这个，”西里斯深思熟虑地说，“他确实用滑轮和杠杆搭了那个。”

莱姆斯叹了口气，揉了揉脸。“等下——这是盛大情人节恶作剧吗？让拉文克劳 **食物中毒** ？”

“不是，我想是报仇，或者什么的。”彼得皱着眉挠了挠耳朵。“亨特·吉布森邀请伊万斯去霍格莫德，你懂得，明天，去帕蒂夫酒馆。”他试探性地后退一步，又一步。“我们可以走了吧？麦格这次绝对会气疯——她可能真的会杀了他。”

“是啊，”西里斯说，莱姆斯点了点头。

“等等，”彼得突然说。他像小鸟一样歪了歪头。“你裤子拉链开着。”

他们俩同时伸手检查自己的裆部。西里斯摸到自己完美拉上的拉链，皱了皱眉。

“没错，”彼得坏笑道，“我猜到了。”


End file.
